english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michelle Rojas
Michelle Rojas (born December 16, 1987) is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Imari Nagakura, Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *All Out!! (2016) - Young Gion (ep7) *Aquarion Evol (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Suimitsutou *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Blood-C (2013) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Kanade Sakurada *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Lou Chun Wah *Classroom of the Elite (2017) - Maya Sato (Announced) *D.Gray-man (2018) - Level 4 Akuma *Date A Live (2014) - Tohka Yatogami/'Princess' *Date A Live II (2016) - Tohka Yatogami/'Princess' *Fairy Tail (2016) - Mini, Seilah *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Mikoto Sakuragawa *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Akane Tange *Gosick (2017) - Mildred Arbogast (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Brush (ep15), Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Hirasawa (ep11), Mizuki (ep8) *Hina Logic: from Luck & Logic (2017) - Karin Kiritani (Announced) *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Additional Voices *In Another World With My Smartphone (2017) - Yae Kokone (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014) - Megumi Tobita *Karneval (2014) - Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016-2017) - Mio Kusakai *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Shima Nishina (Announced) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Love Live! Sunshine!! (2016) - Kanan Matsuura (Announced) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *New Game! (2017) - Ko Yagami (Announced) *Nobunagun (2015) - Suguri, Additional Voices *Noragami: Aragoto (2015) - Aiha (Announced) *One Piece (2012-2016) - Gonbe, Nerine, Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Kaori Minase *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Suzu Shuto *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Mami Izumi (ep1), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Dassai *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Meiko Otsuka, Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Female Receptionist *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Additional Voices *Hal (2014) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Z (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Kaori Minase *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Caretaker of Spacetime *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Wreda, Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Orendi Victim Two *Heroes of Newerth (2012) - Lust *Loren: The Amazon Princess (2012) - Chambara 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (71) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (68) *Years active on this wiki: 2012-2018. *She's the ex-wife of Justin Rojas. Category:American Voice Actors